A tape cartridge having a leader block provided therein has been used for a magnetic instrument which is provided as a peripheral equipment for a computer to back up informations. The leader block is connected to a leader end of a tape wound on a single reel in the tape cartridge to guide the tape along a predetermined guide path to a winding reel in the magnetic instrument while it is associated with a drawing pin member in the magnetic instrument.
Such a drawing pin member is disclosed in Japanese Application Publication No. 13,097/1984, for example. In the prior art, there is provided leader block guide means to engage with and guide the leader block driven by the drawing pin member along a guide path and tape guide means to guide a tape along a tape guide path from the single reel in the tape cartridge to the winding reel.
Of late, the peripheral equipment for the computer has been compacted, which requires the magnetic instrument to be also compacted. However, the compactness of the magnetic instrument causes a tape guide path to be complicated and therefore the tape guide means is required to be displaced so that the leader block is not distributed from moving. In this case, there are respective spaces for displacing the leader block guide means and the tape guide means, which causes the magnetic instrument to have a large size.